Entre Rejas
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: El grupo RAS, es el grupo más buscado y famoso del mundo, ellos no se ocultan porque cualquiera en el mundo sabe que si te acercas acabas muerto, la integrante más joven, acaba entre rejas, conociendo a un delincuente que roba su corazón, muy pronto ellos empiezan a comenzar a dar pasos en su relación, para luego hacer un desenlace de felicidad en su huida juntos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno estoy empezando varios fics, pero pienso terminarlos todos... como me llamo Noah, Noah Calviño jejeje.**

**Bueno aqui empieza el fic, espero que os guste mucho.**

**Atrapada**

****Las noches transcurrían largas. Ella solo queria algo que vender en el mercado negro. Sin que nadie objetase pagar.

-A- Hablo la voz oscura de su compañero.

-Que?-

-Los sistemas de seguridad estan cortados. Ya sabes que hacer-

-Sí-

A siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la sala del diamante rojo, una joya unica que valia más de medio millon de dolares. A sonrio y se acerco a el cristal para sacar la piedra, A introdujo su movil con una conexión USB para descifrar el archivo, bueno ella no lo descifraría lo haria su compañero.

-listo...- murmuró.

-Las manos en alto- oyo a su espalda.

-¿uh?- murmuro al darse cuenta de que la habian pillado.

Ay no se giro ante las palabras del guardia y menos levanto sus manos.

-Um...- A no era asesina, pero podia dejar a ese guardia muerto en menos de tres segundos. Sería su primer asesinato, algo dulce para ella, sería por fin plenamente util en el equipo RAS. A se giro aun con el diamante.

-Quien te ha dicho que te obedecere?- pregunto para luego echar a andar a la otra salida.

El guardia levanto su arma y quito el seguro, A esperaba que hiciese eso impaciente. Sonrio tetricamente. El guardia disparo y A giro hacia la derecha esquivando la bala que al chocar contra el cristal haciendo que los cristales cediesen cayendo supuestamente sobre A y el guardia, el guardia elevo la vista un poco y no encontro a su rival en el suelo.

-Donde te has metido?

-Aqui- dijo A detrás del guardia elevando su martillo con la mano que tenia libre.

El guardia se giro a verla y al ver el gran martillo se quedo paralizado.

-Sabia que te gustaria mi Piko Piko Hammer, espero que te guste mal sus golpes que pueden llegar a ser mortales-

Amy aporreo al guardia con su martillo, dandole una y otra vez sin dejar que el guardia pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, Amy era rapida, agil y increiblemente poderosa y mala.

Amy dejo al guardia muerto con un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tsk... lo que yo pensaba, esto es demasiado facil.

A se fue de alli con el diamante rojo en las manos, que le importaba ese guardia ella era una RAS, sin importar que.

Dejo la marca RAS una yaga y una inical, su inicial, A. Sin importar que, sin importar donde solo era una marca, algo que decia que ellos volverian a hacer de las suyas, solo era un aviso, un simple aviso algo que la marca por siempre.

Resoplo con alegria y cansancio. Subio a la plataforma Station Slash Speed.

-Has tardado A- dijo la murcielago Erre.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Erre y lo sabes-

-¿Que has echo A?-

-E matado-

Los dos abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-Pinkyy de verdad?- la murcielago se avalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo -FELICIDADES ES LO MEJOR QUE PODIAS HABER ECHO-

Sonrió -No problem- Miro hacia abajo, y vió la gran cantidad de coches, sonrio.

-A no pensaras...

Erre del equipo RAS no pudo terminar pues A habia saltado al vacio, en un intento desesperado de librarse de aquellos pensamientos de sus padres. Cuando estaba por impactar y perder la vida, Ese le agarro fuertemente hacercandola a su pecho.

-Querida A, no hagas es más-

Beso sus labios una vez más y ella simplemente se acerco a el y le mordio los labios, le beso nuevamente y se dejo impulsar por el erizo verde.

Erre llego de un momento a otro.

-A no hagas eso más, casi me da un infarto-

A no respondio solo se acurruco en Ese dejandose llevar por su calido respirar, cerro sus ojos y solto un "tsk" luego paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Ese.

-Erre, me voy a casa con A. ¿Iras a ver a Shadow?-

-Sabes que si- la murcielago salio volando de alli y la eriza se dejo acariciar por su querido Ese, el mal personificado.

Ese se llevo de alli a A, que no se opuso ante aquella gran velocidad que alcanzaron.

Al llegar A se quito sus botas y dejo el diamante rojo en la caja fuerte.

Ese se aproximo y comenzo a besar su cuello, haciendole gemir.

-Scourge...- gimio

-Te deseo, Amy-

Amy se engancho a su cuello y dejo que Scourge le quitase toda su ropa, la ropa volaba sin importar el que y el cuando, Amy sonreia extasiada por la accion de Scourge, hasta que se separaron al acabar lo que estaban deseando.

-Ah... estado bien- asintio Scourge, Amy le echo una mirada y simplemente sonrio. -Te amo preciosa-

Scourge la rodeo con su brazo y la pego a el.

Ella beso sus labios como una especie de respuesta, ella no se veia capaz de amar, se consideraba un monstruo por haber nacido de un violador compulsivo. Amy sonrio olvidando sus pensamientos y rodeo con los brazos a Scourge.

-Voy a ir a dar un paseo...- murmuro lo suficiente alto para que Scourge la oyese.

-Quedate aqui vida-

-Volvere pronto.

Amy recogio su ropa y se puso un pantalon corto, unas botas marrones con unos calcetines gordos que sobresalian por encima de sus botas, se puso una diadema negra para evitar que el pelo le tapase sus ojos, una camisa rosa y una chaqueta vaquera.

Amy salio de alli dejando a un Scourge deseoso, a ella no le importo la cara que su querido amante puso, ella no queria ver atraves de los ojos de una chica normal, bueno más bien adolescente casi mujer, tenia 17 años, si. Solo 17, Scourge tenia 21 y habia una atraccion que parecia amor, pero para ella eso solo era atraccion sexual, Amy miro levemente a todos aquellos que la observaban, nadie en su sano juicio se acercaria a una persona que es muy conocida, hasta que llego al parque desierto, era una noche hermosa, para ser hoy ella habia tenido un buen dóa.

Ollo las sirenas de policia, y vio a una gata purpura de poderes fuego, un equidna rojo de mucho poder del que Erre me habia hablado de el decia que era guapo, pero idiota y que tenia una fuerza brutal, ella no le vio impresionante, sintio más atraccion por el erizo plateado, estaba segura de que eran los mejores.

-Del equipo RAS. QUEDAS DETENIDA-

-TSK- dijo para aun estar sentada en aquel banco.

-SE BURLA DE NOSOTROS!- grito la gata.

-Es que aun no habeis comprendido que nadie puede atraparnos al equipo RAS, aunque me lleveis, yo saldre. Querrais o no, asi que ahora sed buenos chicos y LARGAOS SUCIAS RATAS INMUNDAS-

Los guardias retrocedieron, Amy se estaba volviendo una forma dark, tenia el pelaje negro oscuro, las puas hacia arriba y unos ojos negros diminutos y sin pupilas, los guardias se horrorizaron.

Amy, volvio a si misma. -Solo es una advertencia... os ireis?- repitio.

-Pues me parece que no, Silver-

-Esto traera consecuencias- hablo Amy.

El erizo plateado se adelanto y se aproximo a Amy, Amy se quedo quieta sin siquiera temer.

-Eres muy guapa-

Amy sonrio.

-Mi nombre es A, un placer, tu tambien, pero te has acercado a mi espacio- En su mano salio un martillo, con el que golpeo a Silver.

-Dije, que esto traeria consecuencias-

El erizo plateado seguia en el suelo, Amy le volvio a golpear dejandolo inconsciente.

-¿Quien viene a por mi?-

-Yo-

Unas manos agarraron a Amy por detras no podia doblar sus brazos y dar un codazo, dejo de resistirse.

-Os lo advierto, Ese vendra por mi-

-Pues le esperaremos.

Amy fue encerrada en una prision con un chico, se revolvio levemente y se sento en una silla para solo dejarse recostar hacia atras, tenia que idear un plan para salir de alli, ¿porque... Scourge notaria su ausencia no?

-Vaya una chica, y guapa-

Amy se levanto para girar a ver a aquel erizo azul.

-Um... hola-

-Hola, soy Sonic The Hedgehog y tu eres?-

-A-

-¿A?-

Amy asintio no diria su nombre, podria haber camaras.

-¿Es A? ¿Te llamas asi-

-No, pero no pienso decir mi nombre para que esos policias inutiles se enteren.

-Ah bueno, pues te llamare A- el joven erizo sonrio.

Amy se ruborizo y se giro para volver a sentarse en la silla y apollar sus piernas en el metal de la prision.

-¿Que has hecho para que te encierren aqui?-

-He matado, he robado, saqueado y apalizado- contesto simplemente.

-Tu has echo todo eso, ¿cuantos años tienes?-

-17 ¿y tu?-

-20 años- respondio sonriendo. -¿Y lo haces tu sola?- pregunto curioso.

Amy se aburria asi que decidio contestar -No, yo pertenezco al grupo RAS y estoy en contacto con Shadow The Hedgehog-

-ERES DE LOS RAS, ESE GRUPO ES MI IDOLO-

-Pues si lo soy, Shadow es tambien miembro, pero no esta incluido en las iniciales, lo contamos por la ese.

-Ah...

-Y tu que has echo?-

-Nada, solo he dado una paliza a un tio y mate a otro-

-Nada- respondio seca.

-Claro, no es nada comparado con lo tuyo- le dijo por lo tanto, Amy echo una sonrisa falsa.

-Oye, ¿donde duermo yo, en que cama estas tu?- dijo Amy esperando poder acostarse ya.

-Em... en la de abajo-

-Ok- respondio para luego quedarse mirando al erizo, habia que reconocerlo, era guapisimo, sus ojos esmeralda, aquella sonrisa, por primera vez sintio que era amor, un enamoramiento a primera vista, aunque claro era un poco extraño que tubiesen que dormir en la misma celda, resoplo y subio a su cama para asi cerrar sus ojos, cualquier movimiento de toqueteo y le cortaria la mano a martillazos, Amy simplemente penso en su plan de huida.

**Bueno aqui esta este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado jeje... esto va a estar bueno, ya tengo en mente algo de romanticismo con palabras insultantes.**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**DEJAD**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui viene el capitulo 2 de Entre Rejas espero que os guste mucho, empezemos con este capitulo llamado La furia del amor, espero que os guste. Y por cierto tengo un nuevo blog: _ .es_, visitadlo si os molan mis historias ;P**

**Sonic: HAS PUESTO A AMY CON SCOURGE?**

**Noah: has visto lo que pone al principio en los datos de la historia? (¬¬)**

**Sonic lee las descripciones: Si y que?**

**Noah: mierda joder pone amy & sonic ROMANCE IDIOTA, SI FUESE CON SCOURGE ESTARIA SCOURGE X AMY, PIENSA.**

**Sonic: tienes la regla?**

**Noah golpea a Sonic con todas sus fuerzas haciendole despegar: SERAS IDIOTA, NO TENGO LA REGLAS ASIQUE DEJA DE DECIR BOBADAS.**

**Knuckles y Shadow se mantienen escondidos por miedo a salir disparados.**

**Knuckles: que empieze el fic... (entre susurros)**

**La furia del amor**

Recorrio aquel corredor de lado a lado, estaba preocupado, cuando la viese le pegaria una buena bofetada y luego la haria una vez mas suya.

Solto un gruñido, hasta que vio a Rouge en la ventana. La abrio rapidamente y vio como shadow estaba agarrado por la murcielaga, decidio pasar a lo serio, parecian alterados, asi que al pasar se atrevio a hablar.

-¿Que demonios pasa?-

-pues veras Rouge y yo estaba...

-HAN CAPTURADO A AMY- grito Rouge sin dejar terminar a Shadow.

Shadow lanzo una mirada furtiva a Rouge por no dejarle acabar.

-QUE LA HAN QUE?- grito Scourge por lo que sus amigos le acababan de decir.

-Pues si estaba un poco cabreada les amenazo con la transformacion dark, pero luego el camaleon la agarro por detras y ella se dejo atrapar-

-Y NO LA AYUDASTEIS, PUES HABIA UN ERIZO PLATEADO CON UNAS HABILIDADES QUE NOS HARIAN CAER...- reconocio Rouge a gritos por la reaccion de Scourge antes.

Scourge les miro con ira, pues el siempre habia querido muchisimo a Amy y se podria decir que la amaba, aunque eso fuese pasarse.

-Al menos sabeis donde esta?

-Si, por resistirse y casi matar a un agente en la prision mejor vigilada, la estatal crew!-

-TANTA VIGILANCIA! PERO MECAGONSUMADRE- grito Scourge.

-Bueno Shadow y tu os podeis encargar con vuestra velocidad, yo me colare en la base y ya.

-De acuerdo empezemos con el plan rescate a A-

-Como quieras Ese1- dijo Rouge mirando a Scourge.

-Vamos- hablo Shadow.

-Uh, alguien diria que tu cariño estas preocupado por Rose- dijo Rouge con tono picaro.

-Erre callate y vamonos- dijo Shadow saliendo de alli por la ventana.

Rouge se abrazo a Shadow y Scourge le puso la mano en el hombro, debido a que Shadow se negaba a compartir su esmeralda del caos.

-CHAOS CONTROL!-

Los tres aparecieron en la prision estatal en una ala despejada de camaras.

-Has estado aqui antes Ese2?- pregunto Rouge.

-Podría decirse- contesto Shadow llendose por el pasillo.

Noquearon a varios guardias. Scourge estaba furioso y mataba a quien se interponia entre su NOVIA y el.

-Tranquilo EseUno. Venimos por ella, recuerdas?

**~0~0~**

Estaba ollendo varias alarmas, la verdad no le dio importancia, bajo las escaleras para poner sus pies en el suelo en vez de estar todo el rato en la cama, sin poder andar o correr a su gusto, recorrio la celda ante la mirada de su compañero.

-Hey A, ¿que crees que esta pasando?-

-No lo sé, pero no me importa- dijo dando vueltas.

-Veo que te aburres- dijo burlon el erizo azul.

-NO TE BURLES DE MI MISERIA ERIZO- el rio mas fuerte.

-Venga, venga calmate!- rio el erizo haciendo que la eriza rosa se alterase más.

-Voy a salir ya de aqui, este juego ya no me divierte, la carcel no es para tanto.

-Pues tu te estas volviendo loca!- rio el erizo, causando un sonrrojo en la eriza.

"Por que mierda siento esta revolucion en mi estomago, va seguro que la comida de hoy me ha sentado mal" penso la eriza rosa.

-Mira erizo, me he cansado, fijo que tu llevas un poco mas que yo y ya te crees super importante por estar aqui-

-En realidad me atraparon hace una semana... hay mis colegas- dijo dramatizando.

-Tsk... y porque no has salido de aqui?

-Pues es verdad que no se puede correr, pero no se como salir-

-Quieres venir conmigo?-

"PORQUE PREGUNTO ESTO?, SOY TONTA! QUE COÑO ES ESTA SENSACIÓN?" se grito en su interior, y un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, haciendola girarse hasta la puerta de rejas.

-Claro, pero me gustaria saber como vas a salir?-

Se situo detras de Amy poniendo sus brazos apoyados en las rejas, encarcalando a Amy entre sus brazos, beso su cuello lentamente, haciendo que se quedase inmovil, normalmente ella le mataria por eso o le golpearia pero esta vez se quedo quieta, el con un brazo, cogio su brazo y la giro hacia el, quedando frente a frente, ojos esmeralda contra ojos jade en una pequeña lucha por conseguir un rubor, que llego a Amy rapidamente, Sonic ladeo su cabeza cerrando sus ojos y acercandose peligrosamente a Amy, ella se quedo quieta, pero al sentir la respiracion de Sonic, inclino la cabeza hacia otro lado y cerro sus ojos, abrio un poco la boca y dejo entrar a Sonic en su boca, sintio como Sonic la atraia hacia el poniendo sus brazos al rededor de su cintura, sintio sus labios sobre los de ella y la lengua de Sonic jugueteando sobre la de ella. Hasta que...

-IDIOTA OS MATARE A TODOS, COMO NO ME DEJEIS PASAR, NO SABEIS DE LO QUE ES POSIBLE ESTE ERIZO, ESE1 CON TAL DE SALVAR A MI PRECIOSA ROSA!-

Esas palabras y esa voz, hizo a Amy reaccionar si Scourge los pillaba ahora mataria a Sonic y peor ella se quedaria sin... un momento porque pensaba ella en ese erizo, se estaba volviendo loca.

Se separo de Sonic.

Y Sonic se extraño, Amy se alejo de el y creo un martillo de la nada.

-ESE CARIÑO YA VOY-

Golpeo la reja rompiendola ante los ojos sorprendidos y confusos de Sonic.

-¿Vienes o te quedas?-

-V-voy- dijo aun en trance.

-Oye, lo que ha pasado aqui. CALLATELO O TE ROMPO LOS HUEVOS-

-Y asi como te hago mia- dijo insinuandose.

-IDIOTA AZUL- grito y salio corriendo, Sonic la siguio hasta ver a un erizo verde un erizo negro y una murcielago a decir verdad sexy.

Amy saco nuevamente su martillo y golpeo a los dos guardias seguidos con un golpe certero en la cabeza.

Sonic se sorprendio de la fuerza de la eriza, y le gusto que supiese defenderse, tambien que se ruborizase y ese beso aposionado que hubiese seguido hasta la cama si no fuese por ese grito, le sorprendio un poco que aquel erizo negro la abrazase con dulzura y le besase la cabeza. Al igual que los otros se sorprendidos.

-¿Que es esto?-

-el es mi hermano mayor, pero no lo publicamos mucho.

-Por eso se preocupo tanto por Pinky, ya no tienes porque celarte Ese1-

-Jejeje, yo confio en mi Rosa-

Beso a Amy en los labios casi parecia que se lo iban a montar pero entonces miro a Amy que se giraba hacia el.

-El es Sonic, nos acompañara

El erizo verde lo miro con desconfianza pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, agarraos a mi- dijo el erizo negro mirando al erizo azul que toco la mano de Amy y la empujo hacia el.

-_Ey… A… ¿que quiere decir?-_ dijo Sonic en susurros.

_-El tiene una caos Esmerald y la utiliza para teletransportarse- _le contesto Amy_._

Amy miro de nuevo a su hermano y coloco su mano en el hombro, Sonic toco a Amy y ella, pareció no molestarse, cosa que extraño a todos, puesto que Amy nunca era muy amistosa, y menos con los chicos (¬¬ esque Amy es muy desconfiada…)

-CHAOS CONTROL!

Con estas palabras aparecieron en casa de Scourge.

-Por fin en casa!- grito Rouge saltando sobre el sillón.

-Rouge esta es nuestra casa- dijo señalando a Scourge y ella.

A Sonic le sorprendió que Amy viviese con ese erizo, por lo tanto supuso que por eso corrió hacia la voz, aunque estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse a romper el amor de la eriza rosa por el erizo verde.

-Eso, Rouge, no te aproveches de Amy-

-Asi que te llamas Amy…?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Todos miraron a Sonic al darse cuenta de que seguia ahí.

-Sí, yo soy Amy Rose The Hedgehog, ella la batgirl, es Ro…-

Pero Rouge la interrumpió.

-Me llamo Rouge The Bat, es un placer guapo- y puso su mano para que la besase.

Sonic sonrio y beso su mano –Soy Sonic The Hedgehog el placer es mío-

A Amy casi le daba una vuelta, primero coquetea con ella la besa y ahora se pone a tontear con su amiga. Dio un pisotón, fuerte, para interrumpir la escenita, Sonic sonrio satisfecho y eso le hizo darse cuenta a Amy de que posiblemente se hubiese delatado, "delatarme, ¿en que diablos pienso?… ¿no estare…CELOSA?" Amy sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Em… el es mi hermano Shadow The Hedgehog-

-Encantado, Sonic-

-Humpft- respondió Shadow mirando a su hermana pequeña.

-Que amistoso ¿no?- ironizo Sonic.

-Bueno y por ultimo Scourge The Hedgehog, **MI NOVIO**- resalto la eriza rosa.

Sonic simplemente lanzo una mirada retante a Amy haciendo que esta se girase a la cocina.

-Bueno… tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto Rouge.

-Si, tengo que ir al muelle- dijo Sonic poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca.

-Oh… eso es muy romantico- dijo Rouge con tono insinuador.

-Si, sobre todo si tienes la pareja ideal…- sonrio a Rouge.

Shadow le lanzo una mirada furiosa por intentar ligar con Rouge ya que estaba consiguiendo la atención de SU CHICA.

Scourge solo prestaba atención a Amy quien seguia en la cocina. A los segundos de desviar la vista al erizo azul de desconfianza, Amy salió de allí, con un cubata, bozca con zumo de piña (UMM…RIQUISIMO).

Amy bebió un sorbo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si te llevo yo?

Amy cuspio el trago que estaba bebiendo encima de Rouge.

-Ups… lo siento- dijo para ruborizarse.

-Nena, ¿te pasa algo?-

-Em…- Amy no sabia que decir, no podía decir que en realidad era por lo que Rouge y Sonic pudiesen hacer, porque si algo describe bien a la murciélago es la capacidad de llevarse a un hombre a su cama.

-No, es simplemente que Rouge con un tio en una moto no son buena combinación.

"PORFAVOR, QUE AMY VENGA CONMIGO, PORFAVOR…" suplico en su mente Sonic.

-Entonces ve tu lista!- grito Rouge.

Amy solo puso una mirada medio feliz medio infeliz.

-Em… pero… tú- divago Amy.

-Que pasa es que te da miedo Sonic?

-NO, TU ERES GILIPOYAS? COMO DIABLOS ME VA A DAR MIEDO ESO- señalo al erizo.

-OYE!- grito Sonic al oir a Amy.

-Seamos realistas, no das miedo- dijo Amy cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho.

-Si tu lo dices.

-Pues decidido lo llevas tú- dijo Rouge besando la megilla de Shadow.

-Pense que te olvidaras de mi- dijo Shadow.

-Ay no amor, eso nunca- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-QUE? PORQUE YO?

-Yo no lo llevo- hablo Shadow.

-Yo menos mi rosa- dijo Scourge mirando con furia al erizo azul, cosa que causo un escalofrio en el erizo azul.

-Y tu dices que…

-VALE YA LO PILLO, PERO ME CAMBIO, QUE LLEVO YA DOS DIAS CON ESTA ROPA-

-Vale… te espero.

Amy subió a su cuarto ha cambiarse.

Cuando acabo bajo al piso, estaba totalmente cambiada, su pelo estaba suelto, tenia los ojos pintados de verde, una sonrisa roja brillante, una camiseta corta con una básica por debajo, dejando a la vista un gran escote, unos leguins largos ajustados y unas botas sin tacon.

-_Uf… menuda delantera…_- Dijo Sonic en susurros.

-Nos vamos ya- y dicho esto la eriza salió de la casa y se fue de allí lo mas rápido posible.

-Bueno, aber si nos vemos-

Y salió de allí.

Llego a donde estaba una extreme gear negra con detalles rosas y lilas, se puso el casco y se lo dio a Sonic tambien.

-Agarrate- le dijo la eriza.

-No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces- dicho esto apollo su cabeza en la espalda de la eriza y paso sus brazos por su cintura, casi propasándose.

Amy se ruborizo ante el tacto del erizo. Estubo a punto de replicar, pero… se sintió comoda con el asique decidió pasarlo por alto.

El camino era silencioso y veloz, cuando llegaron Amy se bajo al igual que Sonic.

-¿Ni una despedida?-

Amy no contesto. Saco una hojita de su bolsillo y se la entrego.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Mi numero, si necesitas algo… ya sabes-

Dicho esto Sonic la abrazo con fuerza.

-Celosa-

-Yo? DE TI?

-Exacto, lo que le haría a Rouge no es nada con lo que te haría a ti-

Amy se ruborizo tanto como nadie pudiese describir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo a Rouge le daría un beso en la mejilla o asi.

-Pero a ti yo te hacia de todo-

-Pederasta- le dijo esbozando una sonrisa correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Bien que te gustaría-

-Puede que si, puede que no…

-Jeje… eso es un te conseguiré-

-Tsk… si tu lo dices erizo.

-Tranquila Ames… no te sulfures-

Amy se ruborizo mas al escuchar su "nuevo apodo".

-Callate azul!

-Si te gusta- se separo un poco y beso su cuello, Amy gimio al notar una lengua introduciéndose en el interior del cuello de la camisa que llevaba. Mordió un poco aquella zona, Amy se sintió indefensa. No podía hacer mucho mas que quedarse quieta, pues… no se veía capaz de empujarlo.

-Me gusta tu sabor- y siguió mordisqueándola.

Amy no sabia porque lo dejaba, pero le siguió sin entenderlo, acaricio sus puas y se pego a el, dandole pequeños besos dejando marcas al erizo. El sonrio contra el cuello de la jovencita, hasta que, alguien interrumpió.

-SONIC, QUE DEMONIOS HACES? SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU NOVIA

**¿Quien es la novia de Sonic? Parece que Amy y Sonic se llevan bien... jeje... espero que os haya gustado el capitulo 2, el tres, si tengo tiempo que hemos acabado de nuevo el tema de biologia (-.- demasiado rapido para mi gusto) lo escribire sabado, y prometo no durar, 3 dias escribiendolo! (se cruza los dedos detras de la espalda anulando la promesa)**

**Silver: ESO ES TRAMPA!**

**Blaze: has cruzado los dedos, descruzalos!**

**Noah: el cielo esta enladrillado, ¿quien lo desenladrillará? el desenladrillador que lo desenladrille buen desenladrillador será!**

**Silver: pero que demonios dices?**

**Noah: digo que: **** el cielo esta enladrillado, ¿quien lo desenladrillará? el desenladrillador que lo desenladrille buen desenladrillador será!**

**Blaze: y eso que importa? (inquire curiosa)**

**Noah: no se me salio del alma**

**Blaze: pues para que a Silver le da un ataque.**

**Señala a Silver haciendo de las suyas con la boca mas abierta que nunca... (estupido Silver...)**

**Noah: Silver eres estupido**

**Silver: Y TU UNA NIÑA TONTA**

**Noah: que me has llamado?**

**Noah se levanta del asiento y crea un viento enorme, entonces Silver sale corriendo.**

**Noah: VEN AQUI PARA QUE PUEDA MATARTE (-.-)**

**Blaze: os ha gustado el capitulo? (ignorando el barullo)  
**

**Aparece Sally Accorn, (no me gusta que se crea la mejor delante de Sonic, pero me gusta el personaje, porque yo en Sonic Underground no la veo tan mala...)**

**Sally: he leido el capitulo venia a felicitar a Noah, no esta?**

**Blaze señala a Noah y a Silver en el aire, dandose como unas niñas.**

**Sally: vaya... se ha metido con sus cosas?**

**Blaze: con los refranes y con ella, la ha llamado niña tonta, y Noah le ha llamo estupido**

**Sally: estos son mucho, bueno, la tipica frase que se dice: cuanto mas reñidos mas queridos.**

**Blaze: que insinuas?  
**

**Sally: NO NADA!**

**Blaze: no tendre que quemarte?**

**Sally: noooo! amiguita, todo bien... upss... UAAH!**

**Bunnie: que pasa a...? Nada, bueno dejad reviews, por mi, y... ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEE! ;)**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos, estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre tabaco y claro la tentación de entrar en fanfiction… es demasiado jajajja**

**Bueno empezemos con la presentación**

**Mephiles: asi que ya sabeis, si habeis echado de menos a Noah, dejad vuestros reviews y ella ira viendo si de verdad os gustan sus historias (voz tenebrosa)**

**Noah: graciaaaas Mephilees! ;)**

**Mephiles: de nada, espero que me hagan caso no me gustaría tener que repetirlo -.-"**

**Noah: jajaja, malo será, ahora recomendaciones!**

**Metal Sonic (entra con un papel en sus manos roboticas): Deben de leer En serio? By Nigthmear The Hedgehog**

**Mephiles: deben leer: Auxilio! Asi que esto es amar! By Sosse.**

**Noah: deben leer Sonic X La Batalla de los Metals By Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza.**

**Metal Sonic: deben leer Una historia de amor y odio by AdryLoveEl.**

**Mephiles: deben leer Malos Ejemplos by Gri Kiryuu.**

**Noah: deben leer A Cursed Rose by Kat Dark Shadow.**

**Metal Sonic: deben leer Dejate llevar by aiiLoobeeiiu.**

**Mephiles: De verdad tengo que decir esto**

**Noah: Hazlo… ¬¬**

**Mephiles (mala cara): deben leer Reconquistando al estilo Sonic By lucia-namy 14… OLE! ME ENCANTA ESTA HISTORIA**

**Metal Sonic: datos no encontrados.**

**Noah: PUAJAJJAJAJAA, empecemos con el capitulo! Y lo de las recomendaciones, no es obligación simplemente son historias muy buenas. Empecemos ;P**

** Violencia, Sexo Y Varias.**

Se separo bruscamente de el.

-¿Qué?- pregunto para mirar de donde provenía aquella voz chillona, era una ardilla de pelaje marron claro.

-Sonic, se supone que yo soy tu novia, porque metes tu lengua en otras!- grito molesta.

-Eso que dice es cierto?- pregunto Amy furiosa.

-No, yo no soy su novio, es que ella siempre dice que si, porque le gusta cortarme el royo pero no es verdad, es broma, díselo Sally-

-La verdad esque el…

-NO NECESITO VUESTRAS ESTUPIDE…

-Te econtramos, preciosa- giro su mirada molesta hasta el albatros, el halcón y la golondrina.

-Vaya si son los Babylon Rouges, o debería decir lo Hijos de Puta Perde-Rouges-

-Veo que sigues oponiéndote a nosotros.

-Humpft- solto la eriza rosa.

-Los Babylon Rouges- murmuro Sally al ver una de las bandas más peligrosas detrás de ella.

-Pues si, y venimos por ti Amelia, o debería decir A del equipo RAS-

-veo que no os llego, no sabeis en lo que os estais metiendo dijo la eriza rosa, acercándose a ellos –Me parece que no aprendeis.

Amy fue convirtiendo su cuerpo en un cuerpo negro, sus puas estaban más largas y un poco inclinadas. Sus ojos pasaron a ser negros sin pupila. Su martillo se transformo en un martillo, con un mango largo acabado en una guadaña.

Sally y Sonic solo miraron asombrados a aquella eriza rosa, que ahora era de color negro.

-Vamos, Babylon Rouges- hablo el halcón verde lanzándose a atacar a Amy, Amy salto por encima del halcón quedándose detrás de el, luego se agacho y paso su pierna por las del halcón provocando una caída estrepitosa en el halcón, Amy giro su martillo a la parte en la que estaba la guadaña y rasco su espalda.

-No entendeis que os puedo matar sin siquiera intentarlo- hablo Amy con una voz fría y rigida, provocando sensaciones de escalofríos en Sonic y Sally.

La golondrina morada se lanzo a golpear a Amy, pero esta golpeo su estomago con el martillo, haciendo que la golondrina de ojos azules saliese disparada hacia un monton de cajas, quedando inconscientes.

Solo quedaba el albatros en pie, quien se lanzo contra Amy, pero recibió un rodillazo, cuando se detuvo, Amy pateo su cara haciéndole caer, piso su cuello con aquellas botas si apenas tacon.

-Que pena que no traiga tacones…, seria fantástico ver vuestro cuello agujereado con mis tacones-

Amy regreso a la normalidad, su tono rosa y sus ojos verde jade, los tres Babylon Rouge estaban en el suelo.

Sally se asusto verdaderamente por aquella chica, sin duda iba a tener problemas si de verdad volvia a bromear sobre Sonic y ella.

-Amy, escucha… ella solo bromeaba, suele hacer esa broma con todas las chicas que me interesan o que les gusto o bue…

-Osea que soy como las otras, tu si sabes lucirte, chaval- Dijo cogiendo del interior de los pantalones del alcon un papel doblado (estaba en sus partes nobles).

Sally se sorprendió pero callo.

-um… querido Jet, si te metes en mi camino, no dudare en acabar la partida.

Se subió a su extreme gear, se puso el casco y miro a Sonic.

-Adios-

Para irse de alli lo mas rápido posible, Sonic intento detenerla y hablar con ella, pero pensó que quizás en un tiempo… pudiese calmarse, y no le mataria.

Se giro a ver a la ardilla que salto a su cuello.

-pensabamos que estabas en prisión- hablo la ardilla.

Sonic se quito a Sally con brusquedad de encima.

-YA TE VALE- le grito –SABES LO QUE ME COSTO QUE ME SIGUIESE-

-Lo siento, no me chilles, pense que se quedaría, yo que sabia- se quejo Sally haciendo un puchero gracioso.

-Si, ahora como hare que ella vuelva a mi-

-Siempre te acuestas con quien te propones, pero porque tanta insistencia con esa eriza rosa?-

Sonic se ruborizo y giro su cabeza a donde estaban aquellos asesinos de primera, llamo a la policía y les aviso, sinceramente, se merecían ir a la cárcel por meterse con Amy, luego dirigió su mirada a Sally.

-Vamos- dijo Sonic evadiendo el tema, pensando que Sally se rendiría.

-A mi no me cambies de tema!- repitió -¿Por qué Sonic? Solo te digo porque-

Sonic no contesto aun con un rubor disimulado.

-No me digas que te gusta?

-Callate- grito para volver al escondite del ST.

-Quien lo diría, Sonic The Hedgehog enamorado… Jijiji, esto será interesante, veras que risas nos pegamos, Noah, Tails y yo…

**~0~0~**

-Hice bien en salir de alli, sino hubiese matado a Sonic…- dijo Amy mirando aquel cadáver del armadillo.

-Como lo has dejado enana…-

Amy se giro bruscamente para mirar quien podía ser el ser que estaba hablándola.

-Mephiles… me has asustado, no hagas eso- le protesto.

-Lo siento, ya sabes que soy muy silencioso- se disculpo el erizo gris claro.

-Si, si…

-Y dime… quieres hoy?-

-Sabes que no es conveniente, Shadow no me deja estar contigo, si nos pilla hablando te mata-

-Cierto… pero somos hermanos, porque no me acepta el, tú y yo somos asesinos, que mas da que nos relacionamos-

-El problema es ese jefe tuyo que tienes, ese ceporro idiota…- contesto molesta.

-Tranquila, Amy… no te extreses… te vere otro día-

Beso su frente y salio entre las sombras.

-Menudos hermanos- se quejo Amy, para subir a su extreme gear y marcharse a toda velocidad.

Llego al piso y vio a Scourge y Shadow fumando un porro.

-Ya estais con las drogas?- pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta clara, ya que solo oyo carcajadas de Scourge y una risilla tonta de Rouge.

-Si, siguen-

-UAAH!- grito al oir una voz a su espalda. –PERO PORQUE HOY OS EMPEÑAIS EN ASUSTARME-

Miro a su hermano Shadow con un vaso de Beffeter en la mano.

-Sirveme un poco de bacardi con kas de limón- dijo Amy para sentarse en el sofa.

-De acuerdo- dijo metiéndose en la cocina.

Pocos segundos despues Shadow regreso con un vaso tubo con hielo y la bebida que ella habia pedido.

-Cuanto llevan?- pregunto Amy dejando que su hermano se sentase en el mismo sofá que ella.

-Tres- contesto Shadow.

-Por hoy basta, despues me tiene hasta las seis sin dormir- dijo Amy en tono de molestia.

-No me hables de eso… que me dan ganas de partirle la cara, por quitar tu inocencia- hablo sobreprotector.

-Los adolescentes de ahora, tienen sexo, fuman, se drogan y hacen de todo, yo no voy a ser menos- retiro la maría y se fue de alli a esconderla a la caja fuerte.

Regreso y vio como Rouge empezaba a marearse, Shadow supo lo que significaba, hora de irse, cogio a la murciélago en brazos y se fueron de alli.

-Quiero comerte- dijo flipando en colores.

-Si, si… vamos a la cama.

-ME QUIERES METER EN TU CAMA PRECIOSA, A MI NOVIA NO LE GUSTARA-

-Yo soy tu novia- dijo un poco molesta.

-Ups… mi novia, mi mi…- y empezo a reirse.

-Claro…-

Ayudo a Scourge a levantarse y lo llevo a la habitacion, pero para la mala suerte, Scourge seguia con ganas de fiesta, le quito aquel atuendo prenda por prenda, y beso cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus pechos fue la primera parte, con sensualidad, con placer e intensidad, haciendola gemir, luego el ombligo lo lamio con lentitud causando un pequeño gemido al acabar, acaricio la figura de Amy y beso sus labios, introducio su miembro en el interior de Amy y empezo con el baiben, Amy se dejo llevar acariciando su espalda, besaba su cuello y sus labios, mientras el seguia introduciendo fuertemente su miembro en Amy, Amy siguio gimiendo al sentir la pasión, el sentimiento puesto la brusquedad la luguria impuesta por la droga y la pasión impuesta por el "amor" de Amy.

Amy dejaba que Scourge mordiese todo de ella, mordía su cuello, sus labios, sus pechos mientras el baiben seguia, la fuerza disminuía para poder aguantar más y luego aumentaba dando a Amy mucho más placer, sus cuerpos sudaban, las sabanas sobraban aunque no se retiraban, los gemidos eran más fuertes, la respiración de él más agitada, su cuerpo cada vez más caliente, el orgasmo, orgasmo llegaría en menos de que te lo imagines, cuando llego, un gran gemido se producio por la boca de Amy.

Se separaron, respirando agitadamente, con sus cuerpo calientes, con un poco de sudor, pero extasiados, de verdad lo habían disfrutado, miro a Scourge, se habia quedado dormido, sin duda, ella no le amaría, pero el sexo… era increíble… la pasión y la luguria daban un toque ideal que hacían mucho placer en ella… se imagino lo mismo pero con Sonic… sin duda hoy seria una noche larga, al acordarse de aquella ardilla, frunció el ceño y se acerco a Scourge.

**~0~0~**

-Que haces aquí Sonikku?- pregunto la eriza rosa de puas violetas –Pense que estabas en la cárcel-

-No te alegras de verme?- pregunto con una sonrisa el erizo azul.

-Claro que si- rio y abrazo suavemente a Sonic.

-Que tal chicos?- pregunto Sonic mirando a la foca y al zorro en el taller.

-Bien, investigando una extraña piedra para aprovechar al máximo su energía, ya sabes… la esmeralda del caos- le contesto Rotor.

-Ya veo…- dijo Sonic, el se giro a ver a Bunnie y Sally quienes leían una revista de moda y hablaban y reian.

-Y tu que hacias?- pregunto mirando a Noah.

-Ya sabes, aburrirme, estuve un ratito espiando al enemigo, he pillado a Mark, Kevin y Mephiles, los contratados por Eggman merodear por aquí, les eche de nuestro territorio, estoy segura de que querían encontrar la base-

-No me extrañaría, de Eggman nunca se sabe… ¿pero porque crees que querrian encontrarla?-

-Creo que por la esmeralda… es la única cosa que no hemos vendido-

-O a lo mejor se querían acostar contigo- dijo Tails con una sonrisa picara.

-Arghh, paso de esa clase de tíos, prefiero los que de verdad son de los nuestros- fulmino con la mirada a Tails y le guiño un ojo haciendo que se ruborizase.

Sonic completó su afirmación –NO DIGO NOMBRES-

Y los dos erizos empezaron a reirse, Sonic consideraba a Noah, una hermana mayor por asi decirlo, eran grandes amigos a pesar de que muchas veces discutían seguidamente.

-Por cierto y Manic y Sonia?-

-Joder tío, no escuchas o que?- grito Sally.

-A MI NO ME GRITES- dijo Sonic.

-TE GRITO SI ME SALE DE LOS OVARIOS, TE REPETI 180 MIL VECES QUE IBAN TRAS UN CUADRO QUE REGRESARIAN EN DOS DÍAS, Y TE LO DIJE ANTES DE IR A LA CARCEL-

-QUE NO ME…

-SILENCIO!- Grito Noah –Eso me recuerda a… ¿Cómo has salido de la cárcel, Sonic?-

El se ruborizo.

-Pues… veras…

**Hasta aquí hemos llegado con el capitulo 3, de Entre Rejas. **

**Mephiles: que os ha parecido?**

**Metal Sonic: procesando información de texto escrito…**

**Noah: Metal te gusta?**

**Metal Sonic: Informacion deseada por Noah, "si me ha encantado"**

**Mephiles: no esperes que le guste, es un robot, no pueden sentir.**

**Noah: Joooo… eso no es justo, ¿y a ti te ha gustado?**

**Mephiles: si… jeje**

**Noah: AHHHH! QUE BIEN! (le abraza)**

**Mephiles: Bueno ya puedes soltarme.**

**(Noah aprieta más)**

**Noah: Bueno despedid esto!**

**Mephiles: Yo… no… pue…do respirar!**

**Noah le suelta.**

**Mephiles respira agitadamente**

**Metal Sonic: esperamos que estos capítulos hayan sido de vuestro agrado**

**Noah: CHII!**

**Mephiles: dejen reviews y ya sabeis sigan leyendo los fics de Noah**

**Noah: totalmente de acuerdo**

**Todos: nos leemos pronto, dejen reviews, eso es lo importante**


	4. Chapter 4

**Noah: HOLA CHICOS!**

**Sonic: hey que tal?**

**Noah: estudiando un tema enorme de biología a la vez que escribo, de verdad crees que estoy bien?**

**Sonic: es que se te notaba animada... quizas no todo sea lo que aparenta, no?**

**Noah: no!**

**Sonic: bueno, queriamos deciros que teneis que leer La Dama Del Lago de Mochi The Lynx, escrita por Mochi y Noah y ahora disfruten del capitulo! **

* * *

**Todo Se Puede Remediar**

Amy observo cada movimiento realizado por Scourge, se movia más que ella y ya era demasiado, recordaba con demasiada exactitud que la primera vez que durmió con alguien lo tiro de la cama de tantas vueltas que daba.

-Los porros son malos- riñó al estilo que lo hacía su madre.

Amy se levanto y se vistió, ya eran las doce de la mañana, miro su cuerpo que estaba delgado y demasiado apretado a causa de esos yeguins **(Noah: para quien no entienda la palabra bien escrita, LEGUINS)** sus ojos se interpusieron en el camino de la puerta. ¿Que haría hoy? La pasma **(Noah: policia) **la pillaría de nuevo, Y ENTRE REJAS no volvería estar, perdería la poca paciencia que tenía, reviso cada centimetro de la casa y se puso a limpiar donde ayer, Rouge y Scourge habían fumado, cuando acabo, hizo la comida, como siempre comió sola. pues Scourge nunca se levantaba temprano para desayunar o comer con ella.

-Quiero alguien que merezca la pena...- suspiro la eriza rosa dando un mordisco a aquella palmera.

Cuando acabo de desayunar puso la television.

LAS NOTICIAS.

-Ayer, una de las del equipo RAS, se escapo de la prisión con Sonic The Hedgehog. Se dice que ambos están empezando a conspirar juntos, han dicho que la puerta de la celda en la que se encontraban A y Sonic estaba en el suelo rota por un gran inmpacto, se dice que fue un puñetazo o algo por el estilo, pues A no tenía armas y Sonic tampoco. Seguiremos informando-

La reportera dió por finalizada la tarea era una conejita de pelaje blanco con un vestido rojo con una chaqueta de cuero negra que combinaba a la perfeccion.

-puñetazo? que nos toman por superman?- pregunto ironicamente sacando a su piko piko. Lo acarició levemente -Sin duda a la gente le gusta mucho soñar con que los asesinos somos superiores, los que son como yo, simplemente son normales solo que estamos en mejor forma-

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... ¿que estaría haciendo ahora Sonic? ¿Estaría con la ardilla? Una rabia la invadió.

-No estarás celosa?- se pregunto a si misma -Nah...- contesto para subir de nuevo al volumen de la televisión.

-Ayer el equipo Babylon Rouges, fue detenido gracias a una llamada anonima, los Babylon Rouges se encontraban en muy mal estado, como si hubiesen batallado en el muelle- volvió a hablar la conejita blanca.

-Hasta aquí las noticias de Green Hill, presentadas por Swetty The Rabbit, devuelvo la conexión con Rock-

Amy apago el televisor.

Refunfuño por lo bajo al recordar a aquella ardilla, aunque penseis que no se hubier fijado en ella, si lo había echo, esto no quedaría así y menos por su parte...

Entonces el teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ese irritante sonido, cogió el telefono.

-Si?-

-Soy yo- hablo la voz ronca al otro lado de la linea.

-Necesita algo Doc?- pregunto la eriza rosa.

-Si, a vosotros, habla con Scourge y nos vemos hoy a las 7, hasta dentro de 4 horas, A-

Y colgo. Amy suspiro y llamo a Scourge para que bajara a comer, le costo bastante que despertase pero al final cuando lo consiguió, el se levanto de mala gana... Dentro de 4 horas, ella tendría que enfrentarse a la irá de su jefe...

* * *

-Bueno, no has abierto la boca, dime- hablo nuevamente la eriz rosa de púas rosas y violetas.

-Prefiero hablarlo a solas contigo- dijo el erizo azul un poco ruborizado.

-Como quieras-

Ambos erizos salieron a fuera, Sonic se acerco al agua del mar y se sento alli, Noah imitó el gesto.

-Dime Sonic, como saliste de la carcel?- pregunto la eriza rosa con un alo de curiosidad.

-Bueno veras... conocí a una eriza... era muy bonita y tenía un hermoso cuerpo, y unos ojos que se te echan para atrás, era perfecta- suspiro Sonic -Ella me saco de allí y cuando al fin consegui que ella se dejase llevar... ZAS SALLY LO ESTROPEA- protesto Sonic haciendo una mueca graciosa cambiando la cara de Noah a diversión -Y se enfado.

-Sonic te estas rindiendo?- indico burlona la eriza.

-No!- grito molesto -YO NUNCA ME RINDO... es solo que...

-Solo que qué?- pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es solo que... quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella.

Noah alzo una ceja en forma de confusión -Estas enamorado The Speed King? **(Noah: para quien no sepa inglés: Rey de la Velocidad)**.

-NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!- Grito atropelladamente.

-Sonic, te das cuenta de que ruborizado y perdiendo los estribos, es dificil de creerte- dijo la eriza rosa.

-Noah...- protesto.

-Sonic...- contesto con el mismo tono, solo que este combinado con burla.

-Bueno, quizás-

-YYYYAAPPPP! mi Sonikku, esta enamorado!- le abrazo contra ella, la cabeza de Sonic a la altura de sus pechos, Sonic sonrio contra ellos y la agarro más fuerte para apegarse a sus pechos, Noah sabía lo que pasaba pero no tomo importancia.

Sonic empezo a besarla mientras que ella se echaba para atrás.

-Sonic- gimio.

-Venga es solo sexo-

-Y esa chica?- pregunto parandolo de sus acciones.

-Ella tiene, novio, asi que yo puedo tener una "novia"- y continuo con su tarea.

Noah se dejo hacer, si así era su relación, amigos del alma como hermanos pero con relaciones sexuales. **(Noah: lo siento a los fans sonamy, pero esto no cambia ni los sentimientos de Sonic, y menos los de Amy, y tranquilos Noah, no quiere nada a Sonic, en este caso prefiere a Tails. JEJE, y recuerden esto es SONAMY)**

* * *

**Noah: ahora me pondre a estudiar**

**Sonic: y a comer... ¬¬**

**Noah: callate! DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Sonic: ns leemos pronto, y recuerden LA DAMA DEL LAGO DE MOCHI THE LYNX Y NOAHTHEHEDGEHOG, REVIEWS, HASTA PRONTO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, traigo otro capitulo de Entre Rejas,.espero que os guste, la verdad... No se porque le puse entre rejas,.aunque bueno... Supongo que servira con que alli se conocio la pareja no?.Jajajajajajajajaj.**

**HE ACTUALIZADO MI FIC:**

**THE DARK CRISTHAL **

**Y**

**THE CHANGE OF WORLD**

**Porfavor leedlos :)**

**Y tengo twitter siganme , pueden preguntarme y retwitear y hablar conmigo y lo que quieran en NoahLaCalvii**

**Junten el " " con NoahLaCalvii para buscarme :)**

**Empecemos.**

* * *

**Cuestion de trabajo**

Sonrio debilmente ese chico era increible en la cama, puede que Sonic fuese un desastre para muchas cosas pero para eso, increible. Sin palabras.

Un sonoro suspiro salio de su boca, vio como esos ojos esmeraldas la miraban.

-pasa algo?- pregunto el erizo azul.

-no, estoy bien- respondio la eriza rosa y morada -pero dime, como es esa chica-

-ahora? Joder, menos mal que eres especial, las otras chicas no soportan que les hable de las demas tias que estan muy bien- dijo el erizo azul ironico.

-Lo se soy la unica decente que te tiras (que tiene sexo para quien no entienda mi lenguaje)- contesto Noah con una sonrisa.

-ella es increible, guapa, ruda, preciosa,.es... La chica ideal. Sonrrojad se ve linda,.tambien enfadada.. Me encanta fastidiarla con tal de que me sonria, o me llame odipta. ES INCREIBLE- grito el erizo azul.

Noah rio un poco -feliz enamoramiento Sonic- dijo para subirse los pantalones a su sitio y ponerse su camisa rosa. Ante una mirada atenta por parte del erizo, la sonrisa de Noah creció le gustaba que ese erizo la mirase pues eso le daba seguridad en que algun dia Tails babearia detras de ella.

-te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto con sorna (burla)

-si, pero mejor sin ropa- contesto el erizo con una sonrisa burlona.

-ire al cuartel. ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE SONIKKU- fijo para reirse y marcharse del cuarto.

-Adoro a esta chica- dijo para levantarse y empezar a vestirse.

**~0~0~**

Se acerco al cuarto donde se encontraba Scourge durmiendo a pierna suelta. Amy le sacudio con suavidad para despertarle pero era inutil, no reaccionaba, se quedaba seco y se movia hacia los lados aun con los ojos cerrados y sumido en un sueño que a saber cual era.

-Scourge... Despierta tenemos media hora para llegar...- dijo la eriza rosa con suavidad. Pero el erizo verde no se movia, fue entonces cuando Amy perdio los estribos y le sacudio con fuerza.

-QUIERES DESPERTARTE!- le chillo al erizo.

Scpurge callo al suelo y luego se quejo.

-Que demonios pasa?- grito el erizo verde. -porque me despiertas?

-UNO- respiro -pasa que no te levantas y tenemos prosa, dos- volvio a respirar tranquila y tomo aliento. -EL JEFE NOS NECESITA EN UNOS 40 MINUTOS VISTETE IDIOTA-

Con estas palabras, Amy se retiro de la habitacion para que Scourge se vistiese.

**~0~0~**

Cuando Scourge se vistio totalmente ambos partieron a la base. Negaaas Station Copright. Una industria de ordenadores y inventos un tanto raros.

Amy bajo del coche y se dirigio a dentro con la compañia de su novio. Sin evitar pensar en aquel erizo azul. Con mucho esfuerzo dejo que Scourge la tocase. Pues ella odiaba que la toqueteasen mientras pensaba. Una mirada pensativa se encontraba en la cara de la chica mientras que el erizo verde observaba a su novia.

-Te sucede algo?- pregunto el erizo verde.

La eriza rosa solo pensaba en el erizo azul, sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura sus besos apasionados que conseguian ponerla mas que nada. Amy reacciono y miro a su novio.

-Nada, es solo que pensaba en la mision- mintio.

-seguro que sera divertida- sonrio el chico.

Amy asintio y siguio en su mundo, que tenia a ese erizo azul en su mente casi incapaz de quitarselo.

El ascensor en el que subian para dirigirse a junto su jefe se abrio. Ambos caminaron hacia el despacho por un enorme pasillo.

Cuando entraron vieron a Rouge y a Shadow alli.

-Sentimos la tardanza- confeso la chica.

-No pasa nada- nego con la cabeza el jefe. -habeis llegado no.

-Si Eggman Nega- dijo Scourge completando su apofo.

Ambos erizos se sentaron en las butacas que quedaban libres, y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que Nega tenia que decirles.

-Bien como sabreis no soporto a mi hermano Eggman, pues su panda de ladrones quiere reclutar al equipo conocido como Sonic Team, pues tienen unas habilidades increibles, Noah The Hedgehog y Sonic The Hedgehog, debeis eliminarlos- completo .

-SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?- Grito la eriza rosa.

-el erizo azul?- pregunto Shadow alzando una ceja.

-Matarlos?- pregunto Rouge alzando la vista.

-Bueno primero hareis la propuesta de que se unan a nosotros, si lo denegan ya sabreis que hacer- dijo el hombre.

Los asesinos o los ladrones, salieron de aquel extraño edificio y se fueron a donde Nega les habia indicado donde se encontraba la base.

**~0~0~ **

Amy conducio el coche en compañia de su amiga Rouge, su hermano Shadow y su novio Scourge.

Llegaron a aquel muelle y buscaron con el reloj comunicador las cordenadas que nega les habia dado.

-Aqui es- dijo la eriza rosa.

-como entramos?- pregunto el erizo verde.

-Creo que sera mejor entrar de buen royo,.si entramos sin que no nos detecten les haria desconfiar.

-de acuerdo mi rosa-

Scourge beso a Amy que correspondio con una sensacion de desagrado.

-entrare yo primero

Amy dio un paso abrio la puerta oculta y paso a dentro.

Vio a una conejita marron claro con algunas piezas metalicas, una morsa, la ardilla de antes, un zorrito amarillo de dos colas, la eriza rosa que Mephiles dijo que era preciosa y Sonic.

-Amy?- se extraño Sonic -como has llegado aqui? Como sabias que estabamos aqui?

-Bueno, queremos hablar con Noah The Hedgehog y contigo Sonic- dijo la eriza rosa clara.

-conmigo y con Sonic?- dijo la que supuse que era Noah que mi hermano se quiere ligar.

-si- afirmo Amy.

Detras de Amy salieron los RAS.

-Teneis un privilegio, y yo si fuera vosotros no lo desaprovecharia- dijo Scourge tomando la cintura de Amy.

-nuestro jefe, os invita a trabajar con el, aceptais?- dijo Amy con una cara de mal humor.

-Que nos unamos a ti? Porque?-

-Os unis o no?- dijo Shadow ya con la paciencia acabada

-no tenemos porque o si?- reto Noah.

-Eso es una negativa?- alzo una ceja Rouge.

-Si, verdad Sonic?- pregunto Amy lanzando una mirada a Sonic.

-Exacto,.preferimos trabajar solos-dijo Sonic.

-pues... En ese caso os eliminaremos.

**Aqui termina :)**

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado**

**mirad mi nuevo capitulo y el de Alexis The Change Of World. Bueno y tambien revisad el capitulo nuevo de The Dark Cristhal. SI QUEREIS SEGUIRME EN TWITTER ES: NoahLaCalvii.**

**UN BESO A TODOS. DEJAD REVIEEEEEWS :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aqui un capitulo nuevo de Entre Rejas. Si leísteis The Dark Cristhal, lo comprenderás, me obligo Sonic... maligno bicho azul...**

**Sonic: te he oído!**

**Noah: cuando tienes pensado LARGARTE DE MI CASA?**

**Sonic: te importa?**

**Noah: CLARO! es MI DICHOSA CASA**

**Sonic: Pues no lo sé, me quedaré unos días, asi que hazme un sandwich.**

**Noah: ...**

**Sonic: cinco segundos para escapar?**

**Noah: NI UNO!**

**Sonic: UAAAAAAHHHHhhhhhhhh! empecemooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooos!**

**Noah: te cojere**

* * *

**Aviso**

_Este capitulo tiene lenguaje un tanto fuerte, para los delicados _**  
**

_Absténganse de leer_

_Un saludo Noah_

* * *

**El Enfrentamiento**

-Como?- dijo Sonic incrédulo.

-Si no os unís, morís, no es tan díficil, azulito- ironizo Scourge.

-Nuestro jefe, os da una oportunidad de oro, o con nosotros o sin nadie- hablo Shadow.

-Bien, siento que acabe así Blue- dijo Rouge.

Sonic se puso serio y miro a Amy. -Apúntame con ese arma, Amy-

Amy abrió los ojos como platos, estaba loco.

-Estas loco? Quieres morir ya?- pregunto Amy sorprendida.

-No, es para probar que de verdad me matarías por una orden- dijo Sonic, se veía que estaba dolido.

-Tu lo has querido- dijo Amy, se agacho y cogió su arma que se encontraba en la bota, con un simple movimiento hizo girar el arma, sin mirarlo fijamente. Amy disparó al suelo y sonrió al ver el sobresalto de Sonic.

-Bien, esta va por llamarme una cualquiera-

Scourge observo a su novia extrañado, pero no le importo, lo dicho.

Amy disparo a la rodilla de Sonic, pero alguien la empujo haciendo que la bala se desviase hacía la pared.

Sonic abrió los ojos al ver que Amy estaba en el suelo, con un sujeto encima.

-Vaya, que guapa estas, hermanita-

Sonic reviso la entrada y vio que Rouge estaba siendo electrocutada por un equidna negro, el erizo verde estaba siendo sujetado por un erizo rojo, por no hablar de que el negro estaba sujeto por uno azul oscuro, también dirigió la vista a Amy, sujetada por un erizo gris.

-Que haces imbécil, se suponía que somos hermanos no?- grito Amy sacudiéndose violentamente.

-Sí, pero vas a por lo que vamos nosotros te das cuenta?- pregunto el erizo gris.

-Pero suéltame!- se quejo de nuevo Amy.

-Bueno, que sepas que no será posible. Rock- llamó el erizo gris, el aludido, que era el equidna negro se acerco a escena y hablo.

-Que pasa Mephiles?-

-Electrocuta a los erizos, y encargaos de Sonic y Noah, nuestro jefe, los quiere vivos, yo me encargaré de Amy...- hablo Mephiles sacando de allí a Amy.

Sonic cabreado se acerco para hacer por las malas que soltase a Amy, pero hubo un fallo, una gata que había llegado hace poco de ojos grises toco a Sonic haciendo que cayese desmayado.

-Cariño, esto ya está, llévate a Sonic, yo me ocupo de la chica- dijo la gata lanzando al erizo azul, a Sonic.

-de acuerdo, Serena- dicho esto Kevin se fue de allí con el erizo en brazos.

-Ahora tú, preciosa- hablo Serena, mirando a Noah.

Los demás que estaban detrás de Noah, se pusieron delante de ella, pero Rock. Dio tres pasos y hizo que cayesen con una simple descarga.

-Ahora a ella- dijo Rock a Serena.

Serena se acercó a Noah que antes de ser tocada lanzo una patada a la chica que se callo contra la pared con gran fuerza.

Pero Mark fue más rápido y agarro a Noah levantandola, aunque ella ofrecía resistencia, Serena cabreada, le dio un fuerte cachetazo en la cara y la toco provocando el desmayo.

**~0~0~**

Amy se despertó en una cárcel, sorprendida se levanto y sacudió sus ropas quien demonios, la había dejado allí, entonces recordó el accidente en la base de Sonic y los demás, un gran resoplido salió de sus labios.

-Mierda... ahora como salgo?- pregunto con una mirada confusa y de rabia.

Entonces Amy recordó como escapo de la cárcel el día siguiente de conocer a Sonic, saco su martillo y golpeo con fuerza la vaya, haciendo que rompiese simplemente.

-Las cárceles de hoy en día son una autentica mierda- se quejo ella con una sonrisa.

Por mucha mierda que fuesen, ella podía salir fácilmente.

Amy pensó en salir sola, pero recordó a Sonic, por mucha rabia que le diese presentarse ante él tendrían que hablar, pues él trato de defenderla...

Camino con precaución de allí y busco donde podrían estar Sonic y la tal Noah.

Amy camino durante tres cuartos de hora, hasta que vio una puerta con luz, era la única.

Abrió las puertas bruscamente.

-EGGMAN!- grito para ver al hombre, el hermano menor de Nega.

-Vaya, Amy, te esperaba, toma asiento, a ti también te incumbe.

-Que quieres?- pregunto acercándose a la mesa, viendo a Noah y Sonic de brazos cruzados, en vez de enfadados parecían indignados.

-Me gustaría saber cual es vuestro próximo objetivo-

-JAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA- la risa de Amy inundo el cuarto. -Sabes viejo Egg- Amy se subió a la mesa -Es la pregunta más burlesca que me han echo, y me han echo muchas-

-Um...- Eggman estaba molestándose un poco. -Sabes que tengo guardias-

-Enserio? Cuantos te harían caso si me desnudo? Dos, la chica gata y mi hermano, la chica se celaría pero mi hermano estaría pegando a cada uno de los que se estuviese empalmando-

-Que?-.

-Si les hago un stripties estoy seguro de que muchos se estarían pajeando, y lo sabes-

-HUMPFT- se quejo.

-Además que mierda quieres de ellos?- dijo Amy señalando a los erizos que se encontraban sentados en las butacas escuchando la extraña conversación que Amy.

-Sus habilidades al igual que tú... mi pequeña Rossy-

Golpeo la mesa tan fuerte que la rompió.

-QUIEN MIERDA TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA LLAMARME ROSSY HIJO DE PUTA!-

Eggman solo sonrió.

-Esa rabia es la que quiero, de verás Amy, tu jefe no hará nada por encontrar lo que buscas...- dijo con mala cara.

-HIJO DE PUTA, NO JUEGUES TE CORTARÉ LOS HUEVOS! CÁLLATE NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA-

-Sabes, no ganarás nada, preguntando el porque, es el menor de los males, volverá ha hacerlo-

Amy sonrió.

-Y si te mato? También sería el menor de los males?- pregunto con una sonrisa sádica.

-Me gusta, yo puedo ayudarte más que Nega, aceptas?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Leéme los labios... NO- Salto de la mesa con una gran sonrisa y dio un vistazo a Nega -Me los llevo, nos veremos pronto, viejo Egg-

Amy miro a los erizos.

-Vámonos Sonic, Noah- dijo yendo a la salida.

-Tienes dos opciones- dijo Eggman.

-Ilumíname- dijo Amy mirándolo a los ojos.

-La primera es unirte y la segunda es que te busquen para matarte-

-Me gusta el riesgo, nos veremos en la matanza Eggy- dijo Amy yéndose.

-Me gusta que seas así...- sonrió viendo como los erizos abandonaban el salón.

Entre las sombras apareció una gata de aspecto bastante sexy, tenía el pelo atado en una gran coleta, un mono escotado y ceñido con unas botas de tacón negras.

-Doctor...-

-Sí, Serena?-

-Les detenemos- hablo la gata.

-No... espera... será divertido ver a Rose hacer de las suyas...

-Como desee- dijo desvaneciendose entre las sombras.

-Esperaré a tus movimientos Rose... se que tramas algo...

**~0~0~**

Sonic se sorprendió y reviso cada paso que Amy daba, parecía confiada y increíblemente segura de sus pasos.

-Bien, os sacare de aquí. Pero... ahora tendréis que estar conmigo, Eggy nos buscará, pero ya lo había planeado todo, por eso nos ha dejado marchar, sabe que tengo algo planeado...-

-Y por que tendremos que ir contigo?- salto la eriza rosa de púas moradas.

-Entonces vuelve por tu camino y ve con Eggman, no saldrás de aquí sin ser conmigo, pues os encontrará, decidid- Dijo la eriza firme con una mirada seria.

-Qué decida?- pregunto Noah de nuevo.

-O Eggman o yo?-

-Teniendo en cuenta de que nos has intentado matar...

-Teniendo en cuenta que pude huir y no ir a socorreros- continuo Amy.

-HUMPFT...- se molesto Noah.

-Así que dices?- dijo Amy por ultimo.

Sonic dio un paso adelante. -Me parece que será mejor ir con ella, Noah, dame la mano, tenemos que saber que planea Eggman y luego lo afrontaremos- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Bien, como quieras Sonic- dijo Noah resignándose.

-Bien, venid... y corred-

Todos salieron corriendo de la base.

**~0~0~**

Noah, Sonic y Amy huyeron de la base de Eggman y fueron a un refugio donde Amy hablo con el hombre cinco minutos seguidos, les dieron una habitación.

El reparto de las camas, fue sencillo, Noah y Amy en la cama y Sonic en el sofá cama, Noah se durmió rápidamente, Sonic supuso que era el agotamiento que había sufrido usando sus poderes para sacarles de la base.

Amy seguía despierta al lado de Sonic, mirando al cielo desde el balcón de aquel hotel cutre.

-Entonces... por que me ayudaste cuando iba a matarte?- pregunto Amy.

-Y tu por que respiras?- pregunto el erizo.

-Sabes que responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta te hace parecer gilipollas?- añadió la chica dando un ultimo vistazo al erizo.

-Sabes que cada día más me gustas?- contesto Sonic.

-Por que?- pregunto.

-Tu cuando te gusta alguien te preguntas el porque?- respondió burlesco.

-Responde a mi primera pregunta- dijo Sonic.

-Ya te he contestado, eres necesaria en mi vida, aunque intentes matarme- respondió -necesitas respirar, pues yo te necesito a ti-

-Eso se lo habrás dicho a muchas- dijo Amy resoplando.

-Pero no siempre fue sincero, y este es verdad-

Amy miro a los ojos de Sonic -Tu quieres follar- dijo Amy tras un buen rato mirando al erizo azul.

-Si, pero, eso no es por lo que te quiero- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Como que me lo creo...- dijo ironica

-Amy-

-Qué?-

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte...

**Amy: Ala, capitulo 6 terminado, os ha gustado? ** **Esperemos que si. ****Sabeis... me acabo de dar cuenta de que hoy es sabado... AYYY :( yo pensaba que era jueves... bueno mañana subiremos el final de The Love Of A Criminal y un capitulo de The Murderer Scholatic...**

**Sonic: Amy hazme una sopa!**

**Noah: noo! quiero macarrones!**

**Amy: han estado corriendo bajo la lluvia y han cogido fiebre y catarro, por eso despido yo... bueno dejen reviews... **

**Noah: AAATTTCHHIIIIIS!**

**Sonic: achuuuuus!**

**Amy: que buenas vacaciones...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos. LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO T.T NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES POR MI FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN! No FUE MI CULPA. EL DUENDE AMARILLO QUE ESTÁ CONMIGO EN MIS MOMENTOS DE ESCRITURA SE FUE ~_~**

**Noechis: tus excusas no valen.**

**Noah: cállate bicho!**

**Noechis: ¬¬U**

**Noah: disfruten de la continuación! ^^**

**Sonic: Más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Noah: QUIERES CALLARTE!**

**Sonic: ok, solo te defendía eh.**

**Noechis: dejala es idiota ¬¬**

**Noah: cállate. VENGA EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

**¿Sonic Tiene Un Plan?**

-¿Que quieres saber?- pregunto Amy mirando a Sonic sin mucho interés y con indiferencia.

-¿Que planeas? ¿Como sabías lo que planeaba Eggman?-

Amy miro a Sonic y sonrió.

-No es evidente, mi hermano es como mi chivo espiatorio, ambos buscamos algo que hemos perdido hace mucho tiempo…-

-¿A quien?- pregunta Sonic.

-A mi madre- resopla Amy –Hace unos años ya que no se de ella, cuando era joven, más joven de lo que soy ahora por si ibas a hablar, bueno, mi padre murió asesinado y la policía no hizo nada, es por eso que no me gusta mucho la policía, es un tanto… INCOMPETENTE, el caso es que, sabe dios quien la tiene encerrada y a mi no me hace gracia a decir verdad, trabajo para mi jefe, un poco por diversión, pero también por mi madre… es por eso que Mephiles busca a mamá por su cuenta y Shadow y yo por otro…-

-Has pasado por muchas cosas, eres increíble- alago Sonic incrédulo. –Yo no tengo relación con mis padres, ellos desean que sea algo que a mi no me gusta…Es por eso que hoy estoy aquí-

Amy se ruborizó un poco ante el cumplido y lo observó detenidamente, era demasiado guapo para lo que su mente a veces veía.

-¿Sabes qué?- pregunto la chica con voz sensual.

Sonic la observo a los ojos y sonrió, ese tono le gustaba. –¿Qué?-

-Estas mas guapo que antes-

Sonic sonrió y poco a poco se acercó a ella para besarla, Amy cerró los ojos y inclino un poco la cabeza para corresponder al beso.

Sus labios se pegaron y Sonic comenzó a lamerlos para pedir acceso al interior, así que Amy acepto y abrió la boca, Sonic la cogió por las caderas y la acerco a él, Amy puso sus brazos en el cuello de Sonic, estuvieron a besos durante unos minutos.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Amy... yo...

-No estropees esto, creo que con el tiempo me podré acostumbrar a ti- responde yéndose a su cama.

Sonic resopla angustiado, aunque un poco más feliz, Amy le ha besado y no han discutido en toda una noche, es una sorpresa increíble, ni un grito, ni nada. ESO ES UN PUTO MILAGRO.

Se levanta de la terraza y cierra la puertecita de cristal que lleva a la terraza, pasa las cortinas y mira hacia la cama de Amy tiene los ojos abiertos, resopla y se acerca a Noah, acaricia su cara y besa su frente.

-Gracias hermana- se acuesta en el sofá cama y se tapa con las mantas, ahora mismo no tiene ganas de dormir, solo de pensar.

Sabe el pasado de Amy...

Pero el de Noah es mucho peor...

**Flashback:**

Siempre había tenido una vida fácil, pero las cosas a veces se tuercen. Ese mismo día era el cumpleaños de su padre, el hombre más rico de la ciudad en la que vivían.

Era una buena chica, estudiaba y sacaba buenas notas, no protestaba, aunque se muriese de ganas, lo escribía y reprimía, buenos modales, buenas formas y una niña adorable con todos.

Ese día, se estaba preparando aun, pues estuvo estudiando hasta las tantas, cuando oyó unos disparos muy fuertes que taladraron sus oídos.

Se asusto tanto que dejo caer el perfume que tenía en las manos, empezó a temblar, los pasos avanzaban por los pasillos, no vio otra situación que saltar por la ventana en busca de salvar su vida, fue allí cuando descubrió su habilidad de volar, con un poco de esfuerzo voló hacía donde estaba el comedor, todos muertos. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, toda su familia asesinada, se quedo quieta unos segundos hasta que oyó como las ventanas se abrían, miro a las personas que estaban apuntándola.

-¡Esta aquí! ¡Esta aquí!

Los gritos atronadores de los hombres encapuchados, menos uno. Era un lobo de color gris, ojos azules, frunció el ceño y por primera vez no deseo escribir lo que pensaba.

-¡TONTO! ALGÚN DÍA ACABARÉ CONTIGO! ¡OS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS OS ARREPENTIRÉIS DE ESTO! ¡OS JURO QUE OS MATARÉ! NUNCA, PERO NUNCA SE ME OLVIDARÁ TU CARA, LOBO INFERNAL-

Y después de soltar ñas palabras salió volando tan velozmente, tanto que un temporal se formo en el cielo, con fuertes vientos, incluso llovió, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, tanto como para no conocer, vio que era un puerto, allí se sentó a contemplar el mar.

Sus sollozos fueron poco a poco gritos. Se levanto, estaba sola en el mundo, nadie con quien hablar y compartir su dolor, dispuesta a tirarse al mar.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-

Se giro con su rostro hinchado, para ver a la persona que le estaba hablando, era un zorrito de ojos azules y dos colas.

-Yo... ¡estoy sola! ¡Todos están muertos! ESTOY SOLA- Cayó al suelo de rodillas y se oculto la cara, el zorrito corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Llora, es bueno desahogarse, cuanto más llores ahora más calmarás tu ser, se que no es mucho que no sustituiré a tu familia, pero... puedes venir conmigo y con mis amigos. Somos huérfanos al cuidado de Rotor, solo tiene 5 años más que yo. Y roba para nosotros somos unos ladronzuelos, pero bueno, mejor que en un orfanato...

Noah levanto la vista sollozando. Y miro la mano que el zorrito le tendía. Era mejor que nada, el la había escuchado y calmado un poco, tomó su manos y se levanto con su ayuda.

-Mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero todos me llaman Tails, ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunta sonriendo.

-N..Noah The Hedgehog...- dice sollozando aun.

-Noah... es un nombre muy bonito..-

Sonrió dulcemente. Es posible que hay, según me lo dijo Noah, que ella se enamorará de Tails, aunque no lo reconozca del todo...

**Fin del Flashback**.

Sin duda la vida de Sonic era un chiste comparada de él, estaba en esa vida solo por su mismo capricho.

Cierra los ojos, Noah no se merecía que matasen a sus padres, Rotor no se merecía que sus padres fuesen idiotas y no lo quisiesen tanto como para insultarlo y maltratarlo haciéndolo huir, Tails no se merecía que lo abandonasen y Bunnie tampoco... ninguno de ellos se merecía eso.

Se sentía miserable, pero por hoy era suficiente, suficiente machacarse a sí mismo...

Cerro los ojos y se durmió... era tarde, muy tarde, aunque se arrepentía de quejarse de su vida, se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión de irse y escapar, ahora conocía a esas personas tan maravillosas que lo apoyaban siempre.

**~0~0**~

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Amy encima de él, se ruborizó violentamente.

-¿Amy?- pregunta levantándose un poco.

-No te muevas- se queja, y empieza a tocar su barriga, gira la cabeza para ver a Noah que mira la escena aun más extrañada y confusa que él.

-¿Que haces?- pregunta.

-Un puto microtransmisor, deben de haberoslo puesto, lo busco, es propio de Eggman colocarlo en la barriga, nos han encontrado.

-¿COMO?- Exclaman ambos.

-Tu no- dice furiosa, mira a la chica y se levanta de encima de Sonic, camina hacia Noah y la destapa nada más llegar a su lado.

-¿Qué?-

-Sonic, coge una toalla y mójala- ordena Amy.

-¿Porqué?- pregunta confuso.

-¡HAZLO!-

-De acuerdo- se levanta y se va hacia el baño.

Amy comienza a palpar la barriga de Noah, hasta que siente un pitido.

-QUE HACES!- Se queja Noah de malhumor, Amy tapa la boca de esta.

-Muérdeme la mano al máximo de dolor.

-HNDEBWK- intenta hablar.

-Tu hazlo y no preguntes-

Amy destapa el vientre y toca la zona dura de la cadera de Noah, con las tijeras de punta cerradas, con la mano libre, levanta el brazo apuntando el lugar.

Noah abre los ojos violentamente, intenta moverse, pero Amy esta encima y no puede evitar morderla, el miedo le puede.

Amy clava las tijeras en su piel. Y Noah aumenta la presión en el mordisco a la mano de la eriza rosa.

Sonic se queda sorprendido y corre hacia ellas.

-¿QUE HACES? DÉJALA, LE HACES DAÑO!- Chilla Sonic.

-Cállate y limpia la sangre- dice de malhumor, mientras gira las tijeras arrancando el microtransmisor, déjandole abierto ese espacio a Noah, arranca la toalla de las manos de Sonic y comienza a limpiar a Noah.

-Te anestesiaron redonda, y no lo sentiste...- dice esta limpiándola, la sangre sale, y Amy continua, mientras las lágrimas de dolor discurren por Noah. -Ya está, ahora te coseré y ya-

Aparta la mano de su boca y comienza a coser la barriga de la pobre Noah, mientras que las agujas, la atraviesan, a ella le duele tanto que no puede evitar soltar algunos tacos, hasta que acaba y limpia de nuevo la sangre.

Noah siente ese trozo de piel adolorido.

Amy se levanta y rompe el microtransmisor.

-Bueno, vamos a salir de aquí, Sonic te puedes encargar de Noah, Eggman nos ha encontrado por esto, debemos irnos.

Sonic acaricia a Noah y la besa en la mejilla.

-¿Podrás aguantarlo?- pregunta suavemente.

-Sí... lo importante es salir.

Sonic asiente y la carga en brazos.

-Tengo un plan- dice abriendo la puerta al balcón.

-¿Un plan?- pregunta Amy curiosa.

-Sí, sígueme y salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible-

Amy asiente, Sonic sale por el balcón de un salto y Amy lo sigue es rápida, muy rápida no tanto como él, pero lo suficiente, Amy corre detrás de él, mientras que los secuaces de Eggman los persiguen.

-LOS PERDEREMOS-

-VALE- Grita Amy corriendo detrás de él.

La lucha empieza, ahora debe seguir ella a Sonic, su plan, ¿cual será?

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo, espero que os guste mucho ^^ Bueno. Disfrutadlo mucho chicos.**

**Y bueno.**

**Si podéis dejarme un review chi :)**

**Noechis: y disculpad que sea tonta y no supiera seguirlo.**

**Noah: te mataré ¬¬**

**Noechis: uy, perdón por decir la verdad!**

**Noah: muerta!**

**Noechis: AYY! DEJEN REVIEWWWS PARA QUE NO ME MATE!**

**(Salen corriendo, mientras el eco dice)**

**ECO: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**


End file.
